The Eager Beaver
The Eager Beaver is the very first Chapter in School Fare series(both manga and games' series/sequels). The whole chapter is indefinitely compulsory and unavoidable. It falls on the first week of Greenfire. In all the chapter is implimented in, the chapter is about the protagonist(by default, Marryl) head to Azure City Secondary to register her name after receiving the scholarship. Main Scenarios When Marryl woke up in the morning in her old house at Santa Lucia, Rend was there to wake her up. Both of them then walks 'vigorously' to the kitchen to have breakfast. Marryl had a tuna sandwich with a glass of milk, while Rend had a plateful of pancakes with maple syrup. Marryl then checks the mailbox, she found a letter addressed especially for her. The letter was from Azure Academy, it's actually a scholarship for Marryl. Marryl was very excited to earn a scholarship from Azure, she shows it to her father instantly. Both of them were very excited, Rend then asks Marryl to join in a little ability lesson. The next day, Marryl and Rend went to the Santa Lucia Aerodrome. Marryl and Rend went their separated ways, since Rend had to go away for a business. After arriving at Chavental Aerodrome, Marryl instantly took the tram to Azure. When stopping at the South Miguell Tram Station to go to the toilet, Marryl missed the tram and noticed that her ticket was left inside. There, she meets with Annest Miguell, sitting on a bench, waiting for the next tram. She asks Marryl if she's going to Azure Academy, and apparently, both of them are going to the same destination. When the next tram arrives, both of them walks together inside and sits together. Annest tells her that she is a rich girl, then teaches Marryl a bit about Azure Academy. They both arrived at the North Miguell Station, then took the same cab to Azure. They both then registers their names, prompting the school of their presence that day. Afterwards, both of them as well as other new students went to the school's hall for a orientation. Marryl is then given by one of the representatives a key to her own room at the Azul Heights Hotel, courtesy of Azure Academy. Annest said that she doesn't need a key to a residental premises since she is a resident at Azure City. Both of them along with the other new students leave the hall excitedly. Marryl and Annest then meet with Nerela and Myde at the courtyard. Myde was very happy to meet with Annest, being a rich girl. Nerela was not really impressed, but she smiled sincerely. Nerela and Myde are both sophomores at the school, so they have a little plan for Annest and Marryl. Nerela invited them to join them to the Azure Abandoned Mines tomorrow. Marryl was pretty eager after Nerela and Myde convinced her that the place has many easy-enough monsters to battles. Annest was in denial with the plan, but decided to go, just to follow Marryl around. On the next day, Marryl arrived at the entrace of the mines first. She looks around the viccinity for it has a rather mundane feeling, as if there are nothing dangerous about the mines. Nerela, Myde, then followed by Annest arrived. All four of them then ventures inside the abandoned mines. Inside, they've encountered many weak monsters. Nerela was not at all impressed and she thinks that mines should ave been more of a challenge for her talents. Suddenly, Annest screams and collapses. The party is confronted by a giant beastman, the Behemoth! Annest was unable to fight, thus only Marryl, Nerela and Myde are the only ones able to fend it off. They managed to defeat it, the Behemoth then escapes deeper into the mines. Annest regains consciousness later, and was sorry that she fainted. The party then leaves the mines. They recapped on what happened. Myde says "Mission accomplished! Well, at it is for us in overall.". Nerela was pretty embarassed that her little 'training plan' went way overboard when the party encounters the Behemoth. Marryl returned to her own crib, accompanied by Nerela and Myde. She was excited that Azure Academy was nice enough to offer their students with their own accomodation. Nerela and Myde leaves afterwards, Marryl then took a shower. After she's done, she received a message through her TV, which doubles as a video communicator. The messages teaches her about Azure Academy, and what to do as well as the rules. She then ends the day by writing down in her journal and save the game. Category:Rising Spring Chapters